The War for Camelot
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: Morgana marches on Camelot with he magical army. With Merlin and anyone who can be of any real help locked in a cell, will they be able to defeat her? ::..Sequel to Sickness Served Sweet..::
1. Chapter 1

They stood in groups, huddled in corners and laid next to each other for comfort. The dungeons were damp and cold. The occupants of the room found it hard to sleep not just because of the uncomfortable stone, though that presented a problem of its own. No, it was the sounds of dying men that kept them awake. The clash of steel against steel. Some of these men had wives in the cells. Women and children sobbed into their hands or each other's shoulders, wondering of the fate of their loved ones. They would not be told. They were prisoners and the people above were busy.

"This has gone on long enough," said a man in the third cell along. He had his muscled arms wrapped around a small child who was sobbing. "This girl's father's out there! When will they give us news?"

"You have to understand," said Sir Nickolas, who was in the same cell as the man. "During a time of war it is often days before a battle finishes and bodies are allowed to be collected. I'm sorry, but I doubt we will hear any time soon."

"Who cares about that!" said a grief-stricken woman in the corner. This was the second battle that had taken place, the first taking place in the forest that surrounded Camelot. It had been an attempt to stave off Morgana's army but many had fallen. Including this woman's brother. "We should not be here! We could be free of this place if we used magic! King Arthur has done nothing but be cruel towards us! We decided not to help Morgana, we put our families at risk and what has he done for us! Thrown us in a cell and sent our families out for slaughter!"

"He has done nothing of the sort!" cried Sir James. "He put us here to await our trials! They could no longer keep us in the infirmary!"

"Every able-bodied man must fight," said Sir Nickolas. "Otherwise we would stand no chance."

"I agree with her," said yet another man. "Why are we still here? We could leave very easily! The King has done nothing to show gratitude towards our sacrifice! Our loyalty! If we were to escape, we could find our families and take them to Morgana! They could be safe!"

"That's preposterous!" said Sir Nickolas. "Have you forgotten what happened last time Morgana took over Camelot? She killed innocent people!"

"People who would jeer at us as we walked towards to pyre!" snapped the man. "Why are you defending him!"

"Because he is my King," said Sir Nickolas. "And I swore allegiance to him. I believe that once this war is won he will hear us out. He is a kind man with a large heart. He will listen."

"Yeah right!" said the grief-stricken woman. "He's his father's son."

"He is not," said a quiet voice from the corner. It was the boy, Merlin, who had taken care of them when they were ill. The one who had remembered the most of what had happened in the infirmary.

And here he was now, huddled in a corner, his knees drawn to his chest. For the past hour he had listened to the bickering in silence, merely staring up at the small window where the moon's light shone through.

"Ah yes," said the man, sauntering up to the bars that their cells shared. "You were his servant correct?"

"That is correct," said Merlin. "But he is also my friend. I know him and he will come through for us. He will win the war and he will deal with us as he sees fit."

"Yes, which will include execution no doubt," said the man.

"It may do," said Merlin. "But it may not. And if you continue to speak treason so loudly the guards down the hallway can hear you then he will have no choice, will he?"

The man looked taken aback, as though he had forgotten the guards.

The sorcerers looked guiltily at their feet. Something had changed since they had been ill. Merlin had become a voice of reason, truth and leadership. They looked up to him for those reasons. And Merlin had started to act like it. If Merlin told them to do something, they were going to do it. They had this instinctual trust in him that could not be explained.

But as it was with humans, some chose to follow their own warped head instead.

"Well then _Emrys_," he sneered. "What would you have us do?"

"Wait," said Merlin as the sounds of battle died down. "And be prepared to take action immediately. If Morgana starts to win- if she takes hold of so much as that of the lower town, Arthur will need our help."

"The King will not let us help," said the man. "He will think we are going to join Morgana and he will kill us without a second thought. If we were to approach Morgana however…"

"No," said Merlin. "I know many of you think you're families will be safer with her but they will not be. Morgana has no loyalty. She does not know compassion or forgiveness. You ignored her first call. She will not allow you to join her. She will kill you before you have a chance to explain."

"What will we do?" asked Sir James. "If she takes control of the lower town, what's the plan?"

Finally Merlin looked away from the window. The cries of battle had ceased and he knew the battle was over. He stood and Sir James whom he shared a cell with gave him a boost up.

Holding onto the bars he watched as the men came back into the city. He heard cries of delight as people recognized loved ones from the windows of their own cells. Then he saw Gwen running up to a dishevelled and exhausted Arthur. From the window Merlin whispered some words and his eyes turned gold. The spell took effect immediately. Arthur's back straightened and the exhaustion fell from his face, which was replaced by a new energy and eagerness.

"Is he alive?" asked Sir Nickolas, letting him down.

"He's alive," he answered. "Now let's talk strategy."

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOO! It's 2012! And it's Colin Morgan's birthday! Happy Birthday Colin! I hope you like the beginning of the sequel. Please let me know what you think! Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was times like these that Gwen was very glad that she was still a serving girl. Being a maid meant she could partake in certain services like giving the prisoners their food. It meant she was able to wait behind and give Merlin updates on what was happening.

"-and a couple of scouts were sent out yesterday to see if they could get a better picture of the numbers," she told him. "But it'll be a while before we hear news from them. They've made camp on the edge of the Darkling Woods so they're a good day's ride from Camelot."

"She's smart," commented Sir James, "We can't attack her there. We would never be able to get through the forest unseen and it'd be easy to set traps for scouts. Who's Arthur sending?"

"Soyling, Cambridge and MacMillian," she said.

"Good. They're very good at sneaking around," said Sir James. "Arthur's made excellent choices. They'll need to be smart and quick on their feet in order to get to the camp without being seen."

She glanced up at the window and bit her bottom lip. It was well into the night now and she was meant to be helping Gaius with the wounded. Out of every person who had become ill, he was the only to have been pardoned straight away. Arthur had already known that he had magic, but he also knew that he no longer practised it. Of that he was certain. And besides, they were at war, they needed their physician.

"I'm sorry Merlin," said Gwen. "I really have to go. You understand?"

Merlin, who had listened patiently to everything she had said from his kneeling position in front of the bars, hadn't actually spoken since greeting her. He had become very quiet. It was so unlike him that it worried her deeply. She knew him well enough to know that when he got nervous he talked more not less. So he wasn't nervous. He wasn't scared. She didn't know what he was.

He nodded and said, "Of course. Keep us updated?"

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon," she said and despite the fact that twenty or so people were watching her, she reached through the bars and enveloped him in an awkward hug and pecked him on the cheek.

"Everything will be fine," said Gwen, watching as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"I know that," he said, grinning that mischievous little grin of his.

"And don't you forget it," she said smiling. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Gwen."

Leon, Percival and Gwaine were standing guard by the main gate. They weren't actually standing of course, more like sitting in various stages of alertness. They had a fire going and were attempting to keep warm. They were all solemn. All three had lost friends in the past week. It was impossible to fight Morgana's soldiers. They fought with magic and the only thing that Camelot had were their swords.

"Has it occurred to anyone that we have a whole arsenal of sorcerers in the dungeons that are willing to fight for us?" asked Gwaine.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe people don't want to know your opinion?" asked Leon defensively.

"Geez!" said Gwaine, holding his hands up in surrender. "I just thought-"

"No, that's the problem," said Leon. "You don't think. You just do. We are not using sorcerers to fight our battle. They're prisoners and as soon as this war is over they'll be hanged. End of story."

"Merlin's-" Gwaine began to point out, but Leon cut across him.

"Yeah and so is Sir James and Sir Nickolas. That doesn't mean that they will be spared."

"I was under the impression that a sentence hadn't been passed yet," said Percival.

"Please," said Leon snidely. "We all know what it's going to be. Trials are just a formality."

"What happened to you Leon?" asked Gwaine. "We've trained with James and Nickolas. Merlin's our friend. We've been through so much with them. Do you really wish them dead?"

"I don't wish them dead," said Leon shocked. "I could never wish them dead, but that's what's going to happen to them and it's no use pretending otherwise."

Gwaine and Percival exchanged a look and were about to comment further but they became distracted by the sound of horses hooves heading towards them.

They stood at once, hands on their swords and preparing to fight. The horse approached them and soon they were able to see the rider. It was Cambridge, one of the scouts that had been sent to spy on Morgana. He was hunched over and obviously in pain.

"What the hell?" asked Gwaine. Percival rushed forward and helped the scout down from the horse and yelled for some guards. Leon ordered them to take over their post while they got him to Gaius and rushed after his fellow knights, who were already making their way over to the castle.

Morgana looked at the bodies her soldiers had brought her. Her lip curled with disgust as she recognized them.

"You are sure that this was all there was?" she asked them coldly.

"Yes, my Lady," said the soldier.

"You have served your Queen well," she said. "But next time, try to catch them alive."

"Yes, my Lady," he repeated.

"Good," she said. "You may return to her duties."

He fled the cave that was her quarters. He feared her and she knew it. She didn't care. She had a whole army that would die for her. Why should she care about one man?

She shook her head and dispelled any thoughts of the man out of her head. She exited the cave, the guards outside standing to attention when she did. She walked out into the cool, fresh air that clung to the forest. A good half days ride away, her double was making herself at home in a luxurious tent. She wasn't an exact double, merely someone who looked vaguely like her. They were camped on the edge of the forest, whereas she was somewhere in the middle. This camp was filled with the most powerful sorcerers she had found. They were her main army, not the women, children and invalid that were at the other camp. She had a thousand or so less than Camelot, but it would not matter in the end. She had magic and destiny on her side.

She would be victorious.

_**So you can blame my lack of updates on BBC Sherlock. It has become my latest obsession. It really is incredibly good, so if you haven't heard of it, I suggest you watch it. And if you do watch it, then you know that we are all going to die on Sunday. Anyway, review! I love them! **_


	3. Chapter 3

"We were ambushed Sire," said Cambridge as he took a drink from his goblet. "About half-way through the forest. Came out of nowhere Sire."

"Were you able to find out any information," Arthur asked.

"Only that they're damn quiet my Lord," he said. "And fast. Very fast. Soyling and MacMillian stood no chance."

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder, wished him a speedy recovery and left.

_**MERLINNILREMMERLINNILME**_

"We have to draw her out," said Leon. They were discussing battle strategies with the council and it was not going well.

"How?" asked Agravaine. "She has a strong position. She won't leave it any time soon."

"If she wants to take Camelot she'll have to," said Arthur.

"Arthur," pleaded Agravaine. "We have to make a statement. We have to show that you will not stand for this. We must strike fear in their hearts."

"What would you propose I do uncle," said Arthur, wearily shaking his head.

"Kill the sorcerers in the dungeons."

There was an immediate uproar in the room. Some were agreeing and some were shouting about friends and family members.

"They have to have a trial uncle and we don't have time to give them one," said Arthur.

"But they don't require a trial. Didn't your servant confess that he- and everyone that fell ill- were sorcerers."

"Falling ill is not a confession Agravaine," said Gaius, who had stepped away from his duties for a short time to take part in the meeting. "I used to practise magic, but have not done so for nearly two decades and I still got sick. There are women and children those dungeons."

"Yes and your ward," said Agravaine accusingly.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that I think you're biased and are merely trying to protect the boy," he said.

"Enough," said Arthur. "This is getting us nowhere. I will not execute anyone until they have had a trial. Now I think…"

_**'MNOTREADYFORTHEFALL**_

Merlin was once more looking out the window of his cell. The courtyard was deserted, but he watched it anyway. He knew which way someone would go if they wanted to sneak out of Camelot. He needed to know whether anyone was using it.

"There," he whispered. He had seen a glimpse of a man dressed in black ducking into the passage that led out of the castle. "Agravaine has left."

He got down, happy that he could let Sir James rest. He had been keeping Merlin up for an awfully long time.

"So he's a traitor," said a man from another cell. "I always thought he looked shifty."

"Should we tell Arthur?" asked Sir Nickolas.

"No," said Merlin. "He wouldn't believe us. I've tried before."

"If you already knew, then what was the point of watching him leave?" asked a woman.

"So I know which way he's going," said Merlin. "So next time, we can stop him if we need to."

"I'd never of pegged you for the strategy type Merlin," said Sir James. "Guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, well don't feel bad. I never pegged you for the magic type either," he said grinning.

"And speaking of magic," said the man who had earlier wanted to join Morgana. "You said you were going to teach us?"

Merlin nodded. "How many of you are…fluent in magic."

A few put their hands up, but it was not many and not nearly enough to make a difference in this war.

"Okay, I'm going tell you a few spells but for God's sake, don't actually do them! You'll attract the attention of the guards and we'll be killed on the spot," he said.

"What about weapons?" asked Sir Nickolas.

"If you use magic you won't need any. But I'll tell you some spells you can use with a blade, so if you or James come across one then you can use it."

The night was a fruitful one. Soon, everyone had spells etched into their brains or written on their arms with a spare quill that had been found. The children were taught some defence but were told under no circumstances were they to use any of the offensive magic.

By early morning, many had fallen asleep, but some were still up, practising the incantations and memorising the language.

Breakfast came and went. There was no sign of Gwen but that was not surprising. She was very busy in the mornings, helping out in the kitchens and taking care of Arthur. Gaius came down for a quick visit to make sure no one had relapsed into their previous ailment. By midday, those who had stayed awake were resting and the children –and some of the adults- were watching Merlin perform spectacular displays of magic. Merlin worried that one of the guards would see, but the kids were scratching at the walls with boredom and it was the only way he could think to keep them occupied.

At that moment, he was creating miniature animals out of light, and making them gallop around the cells. He was using them to tell a story when a voice startled him.

"I could kill you for doing that, you know." Merlin turned around and saw Gwaine leaning against the dungeon walls, grinning.

"Gwaine," Merlin cried out, getting up and moving towards the bars.

"Thought you'd want to know that Agravaine's calling for you all to be executed," he told them.

"Not surprising," said Merlin. He debated telling Gwaine of Agravaine's treachery but decided against it.

"Arthur shot him down," said Gwaine. "Personally, I think he should let you out of these cells and help us fight Morgana, but Leon doesn't seem to think that's a good idea.

"He may not have a choice," said Merlin. "We've been keeping an eye on things. If the fighting gets back, we'll just break out and help whether Arthur, or Leon, like it or not."

"I figured you'd say that," said Gwaine, still smiling. He told them about the scouts which made Merlin frown. Something wasn't quite right. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Arthur's going to send a messenger, asking for single combat so he can save lives," said Gwaine.

"She'll never go for it. That idea has always failed her in the past," said Merlin.

"Yeah, Gaius said that too," said Gwaine. "Do you two have linked minds or something?"

Merlin laughed and said, "I just spend too much time with the old man. What's the plan after she refuses?"

"Dunno," said Gwaine. "Don't think we've got that far yet."

"In other words," said a man. "We're screwed."

_**People! Sherlock finale is happening now! I can't watch it yet so don't tell me anything! I'm just about dying because I have to wait until tonight to watch it coz I have to work bleh! I'm in mental anguish people! MENTAL ANGUISH! So I'm drowning myself in Merlin but I don't think its working. I need reviews! **_


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you couldn't find her?" shouted Arthur.

"We looked My Lord," said the messenger. "But her camp was no longer there. She has moved Sir."

Arthur, who had stood up in his surprise, sat back down. He longed to slump his shoulders and put his hands on his head in defeat, but that would show weakness. He sat up straight and in the corner of his eye he saw his uncle nod in approval.

"She must be closing in," he said. "Double to guard, send out scouts and move the villagers into the citadel. Prepare for battle."

Everyone stood at once, and Arthur was able to slip out of the room without anyone stopping him. He kept his head low and walked. Before long he had come to a decision and made his way further towards the heart of the castle.

The guards were surprised to see him, but let him through non-the-less. He listened as the sound of his boots on stone echoed throughout the dungeon. He reached a set of cells and stopped, looking at his feet.

"Arthur?" asked Merlin. He finally looked up and saw that everyone except Merlin was bowing towards him.

"Sir James and Sir Benjamin," he commanded. "Stand up."

They did so and he saw Merlin frown out of the corner of his eye. But he ignored him.

"Morgana has moved camp," he informed them. He heard gasps and cries of shock and horror. "That means that our times of petty battles has come to an end and soon we will begin the real battle. We will need every bodied man to fight."

"We would be honoured to-" began a man but Arthur cut him off.

"When this time comes, one of my knights will come and let Sir James and Sir Benjamin out. You are to help us fight."

"Arthur, the rest of us can help," said Merlin. Arthur turned to answer him and found him looking at Merlin for the first time in weeks. He looked exhausted still. His face was pale and he looked like he wasn't eating enough. But despite all of this his eyes were bright and full of life, just like they always were. And for a moment, Arthur forgot that he was a sorcerer and smiled.

"This isn't exactly being sanctioned by the council _Mer_lin," he said. "Sir James and Sir Benjamin can blend in. The rest of you can't."

"Please Arthur," said Merlin. "Please, we can help."

"I'm sorry Merlin," he said. "You are to stay in here until after the battle."

And without waiting for a reply, he left.

**HGJDOPDLKJKHJDFSF**

"Well that's good," said Sir James. "We might not be sentenced to death after all."

"Merlin?" asked Sir Benjamin. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," said Merlin wistfully. In all honesty he wasn't alright. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. He could feel it. He looked around at the others. How come they couldn't feel it?"

"Merlin?" He could hear voices but he couldn't distinguish them. Everyone was talking at once. Then he felt himself falling and strong hands were catching him. There was shouting. Too much shouting. And the creak as a door opened and more strong hands.

Something was very wrong. Something was invading his mind and it hurt. It hurt so much. Why wouldn't it stop?

Then his mouth was opening and he was saying things he didn't want to say. People were saying his name over and over again but this time it wasn't friendly.

"_Arthur,"_ he said. But he didn't want to and it hurt god dammit! _"It's been much more difficult to speak to you than last time. You're not visiting Merlin I see. Pity. He has so many plans that would be of use to you."_

"Let him go," Arthur said. When had Arthur come back?

"_Not just yet. You sent me a message remember? I'm only answering. And the answer is no."_

"That message was never delivered," said Arthur, confused.

"_I have my ways of knowing what's going on inside the castle. You know it's so tempting."_

"What's tempting?" someone asked.

"_To crush his mind. It would be so easy. But I think what you're doing to him is punishment enough. He hurts so bad. I wish I had thought about doing this before all this started. It would have been so much more fun."_

"Is that all? You're just going to tell us no and that's it?"

"_Of course not, I'm here to give you a chance to surrender."_

"Never."

And just like that the invading force was gone and he closed his eyes and slept.

**GKDJSJDFKSJDHG**

When he awoke, he was in Gaius's chambers. But Gaius was nowhere to be seen. There were two guards at the door and he smiled at them as best he could. He knew these two. Had gone on patrol with them when he first came to Camelot. They ignored him now. The smile slid off his face and he laid back down again.

He was tired. But he had no time to sleep. He could feel something coming and knew that everyone in the dungeons could feel it too. There plans were useless now. Morgana had been in his mind and knew every spell he had taught them. Fortunately she had only looked at the last couple of weeks. But that didn't change much. She could tell her troops what spells to expect and everyone but him would be defenceless against her.

And something big was coming. A mass of magic was heading straight to Camelot.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Every man in Camelot was armed. They stood in darkness. Watching. Waiting. They could hear the marching echoing throughout the castle. It sent reverberations through their feet and shivers down their spines.

The War for Camelot was beginning.

**Kjhjkhgkjdhkhgf**

Merlin stood up in his cell. Having fully recovered he was sent back to the dungeons with the rest of them. They all listened now, to the marching. Then someone yelled and the tell-tale sounds of battle reached their ears.

Sir James and Sir Benjamin had been collected hours ago by two young men that looked about ready to pee themselves. Merlin, pitying them, had sent a spell meant to calm their nerves, but he had no idea if it had worked.

"It's time," he said quietly. "I am going out into the fray, who will join me?"

It was times like this one that Merlin could see that he was not the only one. Not the only one that believed in what Arthur stood for, and would fight for it. For over twenty men and women stood before him, hard looks in their eyes and fists clenched. He did not blame the ones that had not. They had their reasons, and he respected them.

"Okay," he said smiling. "Do you remember what I taught you?"

"Those spells are useless now," said a young man. "Morgana knows them."

"That doesn't mean that they're useless," he told them. "It just means it'll be harder to win."

"Well that's encouraging," muttered someone.

"We can do this!" shouted Merlin. He could feel the adrenalin pumping through his vein, awakening his mind and improving his senses. "For the love of Camelot!"

"For the love of Camelot!" they shouted back.

Merlin spun on his heel and with a flash of his eyes the doors flung open and as one the sorcerers charged forward.

They ran for the stairs, Merlin leading when several someone's stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Merlin," said Agravaine, bringing the group to a halt. Behind him stood five weaponless foes.

"I'm afraid you cannot be allowed any further," he said with a smile.

"And what are you gonna do to stop us?" shouted a brave soul in the back.

Agravaine smirked and made a small gesture with his hand. One of the men put his hands forth and shouted, "Scyfe!"

Merlin put his own hands out and just in time, was able to shield the group. But he uttered not a single word.

Merlin could feel everyone's gaze on him. They had known he was powerful but they hadn't known he could do _that_.

They stood at an impasse of sorts. Neither moving, holding their breaths. Merlin, a hard, cold look on his face, spoke to the group behind him.

"You guys keep going," he said. "I'll handle these guys."

The group surged forward and not one of Agravaine's men tried to stop them. And then Merlin and the men were alone.

"It doesn't have to be this way," said Agravaine. "Join us. You obviously have great power. Surely you don't want to be a servant for the rest of your life?"

"Everyone is a servant to something," he replied. "Arthur is a servant to his people; Morgana is a servant to her hatred. What are you a servant to?"

Agravaine looked stunned for a moment, and said, "If you will not join us…we'll have to kill you."

"Go ahead," he said, hands at his sides. "I'm ready."

**Khskhkgfhsjkhgskjhfgs**

Arthur watched from the battlements, itching to join the fight. But he was no longer a Prince. A King would fight, but he couldn't until he had to. If he were to die at the hand of a random soldier the consequences for his kingdom would be great.

His men were dying. It was obvious they were losing and he wondered how much longer he would have to wait. Morgana had a clear advantage, she had magic. They'd battled before and nearly always lost. For the first time, Arthur felt doubt.

Then from below him, something extraordinary happened. The main doors burst open and out came thirty or so people that Arthur could have sworn were meant to be in the dungeons.

"Sire!" Sir Leon called over the din. He had spotted them too and looked worried. He thought they had escaped to join Morgana.

"Look!" cried Sir Elyan, pointing out at the battle. Arthur looked away from Leon and to where Elyan was pointing. The sorcerers were fighting, and suddenly the battle was a little more even. Bangs and colours were met with more bangs and colours instead of steel. Their very own army of sorcerers had joined the fray.

They watched, mesmerized as they danced and swirled. Arthur's army caught on quickly that they were there to help. Funny how in a battle like this one, men's value's changed. Most of them before now would have killed the sorcerers on spot, but they were losing. Knights and sorcerers seemed to pair up, each saving the other. The enemy was in shock momentarily. They weren't expecting this, but it wore away quickly. He and his knights were brought out of their trance when a sorcerer died, his whole body set aflame. It was brutal and hard to watch, but Arthur watched. He didn't know the man's name and he couldn't do anything to help him, but he could do him the courtesy of not looking away.

"Screw this," said Arthur. "Come on men!"

He heard a few cheers and a few men say, "Finally!"

They turned towards the staircase and were met with two pairs of cold eyes.

"Hello Arthur," said Morgana, a fake sweetness tinting her voice. "You weren't going anywhere were you?"

"Yes," said Agravaine. "We were hoping for a little chat."

**I know, I know, I KNOW! It's been ages! Blame school, blame year 11 and most of all blame Tumblr! It's addictive! I finally got around to writing this and updates will be back to normal now. Now please please please review and let me know what you think! I'll update quicker if you do!**


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin watched as his fellows left to fight for their King and smiled. Agravaine saw this and misread it as smugness.

"Confident are you?" he asked. "It's six against one. You stand no chance."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Merlin said. The leader of the group- other than Agravaine- was obvious. He was the oldest by far, so old that he must have lived through the Great Purge. Two others were middle aged men- farmers most likely-, a young man who had to be Merlin's age, and the last whom stood in the back was in fact, a woman. Merlin was surprised when he realized this, she wore the chainmail of a man, held herself much like a swordsman would but she had none of the tell-tale signs of a worker.

"You're ego shows no bounds it would seem," said the leader.

"It doesn't have to be this way," he said. "We are alike, you and I. You want the return of magic. So do I."

"Don't speak your lies to us," said the woman stepping forwards. "You would have a Pendragon on the throne. We are nothing alike!"

Then Merlin's head was snapped sideways by her hand. His cheek stung but he ignored it. Looking into her eyes Merlin saw only hate and contempt. He knew attack was imminent and he prepared a spell in his mind, but then he was distracted by something out of the corner of his eye. Agravaine was running up the stairs…

It was then that they attacked, in that moment of weakness, of distraction. Before he knew it he was hit by five of the same spell and he was thrown back down the corridor, his head connecting with the back wall with a resounding crack.

He felt himself losing consciousness and he was about to succumb to it, when he heard something.

"Merlin?"

"Merlin are you okay?"

"What's happening?"

"Merlin!"

He blearily opened his eyes and saw those that had remained crawling towards him in their cell. He struggled to get on his knees, putting his finger to his lips. They immediately fell silent.

Merlin stood; he had to get back down the corridor. He couldn't let the other sorcerers see the children, there was no telling what they would do.

And limp back down that corridor he did. Half of his body ached from his pounding into the wall, and his front from where the spells hit.

He made it past their cells, spitting the blood that had gathered in his mouth. Then he saw them, waiting for him down the corridor in some form of attack formation he vaguely remembered teaching those in the cells before his mind was grilled by Morgana.

Spreading his arms wide he said, "Okay. Give it your best shot."

They moved as one unit, each trying to hit him with a spell, but it was double edged sword. Morgana's warriors may know his tricks, but he knew all theirs. He managed to successfully dodge all spells, but not hitting them with any of his. They could have fought for hours like this, but Arthur could need him…

His eye's flashed gold and he felt the displacement that came with slowing down time. He glanced back at the terrified faces of the children that huddled into the women. He couldn't just leave the sorcerer's here. They would find them and kill them. He knew what he had to do and he hated himself for it.

There was no hope for the leader or the woman. He could see it in their barely moving faces, the rage and hatred. But the others…maybe he could reason with them.

He positioned himself in the middle of the two and crouched low. Then time was moving at its normal pace again the sorcerers paused for a moment, looking for their quarry.

He swung his leg around in a move he had seen Arthur use many times. He managed to knock over the woman, but when he continued the arc and hit the leader's leg, nothing. The leader looked down at him with a confused look on his face.

"Ábradwian!" he shouted, and the confused look faded as he was thrown backwards, dead.

The woman screamed in indignation but Merlin soon repeated the spell and she was silent.

Tears in his eyes, Merlin looked up at the remaining three.

"Do you see?" he said, his voice cracking. "Do you see what has become of us? We should be working together, not KILLING EACH OTHER!"

The three looked at their feet, unsure what to do. Merlin heard a whimper from the cell and he winced. The three were looking at the children now, and Merlin prepared himself to protect them.

But then the young man walked forward and put his hand out. Merlin reached out and took it, getting to his feet. He shook the same hand and said, "Thank you. I don't expect you to fight for me. But you had better get out of my way. Do you understand?"

They nodded and Merlin knew they would not attack the children. "There's a passage out of the castle from here," he said. He told them exactly where to find it with a warning to tell no one else. Before they had even left the room, Merlin was running up the stairs. He needed to find Agravaine. And Agravaine would be where Morgana was. And Morgana would be where Arthur was.

As he ran to the battlement his leg gave out. Twice. A few times he stumbled over his own feet and fell over, other times he tripped over a dead soldier. He unconsciously checked to make sure they weren't any of his friends and felt a kind of sick sigh of relief when it wasn't. Then he was nearly there. He could hear the sounds of battle from outside and he burst through the door to see Sir Leon, Sir Elyan and a dozen or so other men on the ground and Arthur and Morgana circling each other like two wolves. They were talking and Merlin couldn't really hear what they were saying- when had his ears started ringing?- but he saw them look over at him and he saw the traitor Agravaine sneaking up behind Arthur, ready to attack.

Merlin ran forward in a burst of energy he didn't know he had left. Arthur stepped aside in shock, but Agravaine did not. Merlin tackled him, but he hadn't thought it through. Seconds later, he and Agravaine fell from the battlement, plummeting into the battle below.

**Please review! They fuel my inspiration! The more reviews, the more likely I am to update quicker!**


	7. Chapter 7

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted. He was about to run over to the ledge when he remembered Morgana. He couldn't help Merlin now, and he tried not to think of his best friend's body, broken on the pavement below. Instead he looked at Morgana with such a rage he had never felt before.

"Well," said Morgana, looking in the direction of the ledge. "That killed two birds with one stone."

His vision went red and he swung his sword at her, screaming in both grief and anger. She lifted her hand and he felt himself being pulled backwards by an invisible force. His head hit the concrete wall, and he found himself dazedly lying next to a very much awake Sir Leon. Leon shook his head almost imperceptivity, and Arthur immediately understood.

Arthur sat up as best he could, his head still ringing from its contact with the wall. Looking up he saw Morgana striding towards him gleefully. She was saying something- taunting him no doubt- but all Arthur heard was a ringing in his ears.

And then all too soon, Morgana's face was too close to his. Her face, so familiar and yet so different, was full of absolute victory. She knew she had won. He knew this too, but as with most things, playing dumb was the best option.

She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, and he heard her voice the one thought that had always plagued him, that one worry that, for as long as he could remember, she had always said wasn't true.

"You don't deserve the throne."

Hearing her say it now gave him strength. It proved something in his mind, that this was not the Morgana he knew, because the strong, young woman he had grown up with would never have told him that, would never have put so many lives in danger.

He grabbed her hand, which had still been hovering by his cheek and twisted it. Surprised, Morgana had no time to go on the defensive and so was easily overpowered. He flipped her over so she was on her back on the ground. Knowing he had only moments, he lunged for his sword. By the time he had it in his hand, she was already standing.

"Just don't know when to quit do you?" she hissed. "You're great defender is dead! You have no chance against my army!"

She went to take a step towards him. A flash of steel and she stood, eyes wide, glancing down at her stomach where Sir Leon's sword had run her through. Arthur took a step back as she screamed. Sir Leon was blown backwards, his sword withdrawing from the wound. Clutching her stomach she began to enchant a spell, but stopped, cocking her head to the side as if to listen.

Arthur paused to listen as well. There was the faint sound of beating…wings?

Peering into the distance he saw it, though he couldn't believe it.

Was that a dragon?

**I know, I know I'm horrible. I didn't even get up to my quota of 1000 words! But I had to put up SOMETHING! The thing is guys that I suffer from depression. So not only do I physically hurt myself, I also have stages where I lose interest in EVERYTHING. This is the longest this has lasted and it's affected my school work as well and my writing. It's just been pretty bad lately and I'm trying to push myself through some writing to get it back up again. Hopefully I'll be updating again really really soon So please review! You know how much it means to me, and reviews do inspire writing so…**


End file.
